


To Foley,

by cynicalwish



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: 13 reasons why, Alex Standall - Freeform, Justin Foley - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:48:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26946196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cynicalwish/pseuds/cynicalwish
Summary: What did the rest of Alex's speech at Justin's funeral say?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	To Foley,

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it. Comments mean the world, please tell me your thoughts.

I believe Justin Foley helped save my life. I didn't like him. And he didn't like me. But... when I needed him, he helped me. I found him almost dead once and I screamed, I tried and tried and I managed to revive him. But this time I couldn't do that for him and if any of us would have known, we would have done everything in our power to help. I can't imagine how scared he was, fighting all alone.

No one should blame him for not speaking up, because it's harder than it seems. Also, it would make you a hypocrite because I bet everyone here has kept something important to themselves. Hoping it would go away. You can make it obvious but if people wanna turn a blind eye, then your suffering will be hidden in plain sight. I'd know. He hurt me, sure, but he has been hurt so many fucking times that it was all he knew.

We saw a lot of ourselves in each other and it probably contributed to how we clashed. We had the same taste in people too....caused some issues. And I thought I'd never forgive him...but the truth is that I'd let him rub that shit in my face every day, for eternity, if it meant he could see what it means to live a good life. It's not fair, life's not fair because he died never knowing peace. We owe it to him to do better on his behalf. He had a great smile and I envied and admired so much about him. If only I said that earlier, but if only isn't good enough anymore.

So Justin, I'm sorry. For everything. I hope wherever the hell you are, you're happier than you ever were here. I wish I spent less time envying you and that I could have another chance to save you. You should be here celebrating. It never should have been this way, your story should have had a happy ending. I was never good at expressing myself without hiding behind jokes, but there's nothing funny about the fact that someone so fucking special isn't with us anymore. You deserved better. 

We're gonna live well for you. Don't worry about anyone, we'll take care Jess and Clay. We'll never forget you. 

Rest in peace, finally.


End file.
